


Tis the damn season

by TheFireBreathingQueen



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: All Human AU, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Holidays, back home for the weekend, road less traveled, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireBreathingQueen/pseuds/TheFireBreathingQueen
Summary: After years away from her quiet hometown, Jude returns for the weekend. Someone is still there, waiting for her. All human AU.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Snow drifted lazily through the sky as her legs took her on an all too familiar path, collecting in her hair. This path was one well-traveled, Jude remembered it from ditching class with Larkin and Liliver and early morning study seshes before exams. The path had hardly changed in the years she had been gone, the quiet little town she called home hardly changing either. Small, old houses still lined every street, decorated with bright, twinkling lights. Children chased each other through the snowbanks, throwing loose powder at each other with gloved hands. Memories of her and her sisters doing the same pushed to the front of her mind, memories of a life long abandoned.   
Taryn would be home, she knew, Vivi might be. Jude hadn’t been back since graduation, not for holidays or birthdays or anything. If her family needed her, they would pop over to her apartment hundreds of miles away. 

And yet, she was here. After nearly five years of absence. 

With a chime of the bells on the back of the door, the door swung open, Jude hastily slipping inside. Stopping the snow of her boots, she entered the room. Coffee assaulted her nose, freshly ground and made. Inhaling deeply, a small smile pricked at her lips, shoulders dropping she fell into the comforting warmth of the small café.   
Plush armchairs sat scattered around, varying shades of reds, oranges, and greens, the colours rich and inviting. Tables and chairs were mingled with them too. The glow of the lights cast everything in a bright and warm hue. Making her way to the counter, she smiled at the barista. Fand, she remembered, only a year or so younger than herself. Footsteps sounded behind her as she ordered, light as a cat and barely audible. Moving to the side to wait for her coffee, Jude turned, catching a pair of dark eyes already fixed on hers. A familiar smirk danced across the mans even more familiar mouth. 

“Cardan,” She said, keeping her voice stiff and polite. He nodded at Fand as she asked something about a usual, dark hairs stirring on his head. It was longer now, styled in a way that simultaneously looked like it took seconds and hours. 

“Jude,” her name rolled of his tongue smoothly. Jude’s stomach fluttered at it, at the way his lips curved around her name. Like it fit perfectly in his mouth.   
Cursing herself quietly, he moved to stand next to her waiting on his own cup.   
“How’s the city?” he asks, leaning closer. It was small talk, but somehow it didn’t feel like small talk.   
Small talk was boring, and absolutely nothing about Cardan was boring.   
Black eyes bore into mine as he waited intently on her answer. Refusing to look away, she shrugged, “It’s okay.”   
After a moment, “How’s the town.”  
Cardan shrugs, “It’s okay.” He mirrors her, “Empty now.”  
“Empty?” she can’t stop herself from asking. Curiosity fell on her, forcing the words out far quicker than she wished.  
Noticing he smiled a bit, but his eyes were still melancholy, “We seem to be missing a fiery brunette with a tendency to threaten people. Have you seen her?”   
Jude’s throat tightened, “I don’t think you’d want her back.”   
Looking around he muttered, “I think we would.” 

The Greenbriar’s had known Jude and her family for a long time, Cardan was in her and Taryn’s grade, Rhia used to babysit us, Dain had given Jude her very first job. The Greenbriar’s had been a part of this town for as long as it’s stood.   
A cup landed on the counter, nearly black steaming liquid inside. Grasping the cup, careful not to burn her fingers, she moved to an olive green armchair in the corner. Barely two minutes had passed before an extravagantly dressed man sat across form me, his own mug full of some sugary smelling, light coloured, drink.   
Looking at him expectantly, as she took a sip, she waited for him to begin.   
He was off, acting so much like and unlike himself at the same moments. Who he had grown to be was a mystery Jude, their last interaction at eighteen as he begged her to stay and she refused, chasing her dreams outside of the bubble they had lived in.   
Seeing him now a small bubble of regret bubbled in her stomach. Jude didn’t regret leaving, didn’t regret going to university and finding her job. But for just a moment, she looked at him and imagined what it would have been if she didn’t.   
“How long are you staying?” Cardan asks, eyes barely meeting hers.   
“Just for three days,”   
He nods, “I can work with that.” 

Cardan had walked her home, standing beside her, arms gently brushing. Warmth pooled in her chest at it, at the feeling of him next to her again. They had stayed and talked about everything and nothing for nearly an hour before she looked at the watch on her wrist. Everyone should be at home by now, and the sun would no doubt begin to fall on the horizon soon.   
At the gate out front her parents place, Jude turned, pulling the lapels of her coat tighter around her body. A larger hand slipped into hers, squeezing it gently.  
“I’ve missed you, Jude.” His voice was quiet.   
Without room for another word, he turned and continued his way down the road. 

Knuckles hitting the door, she waited for just a moment. Nerves spiked, choking her out slowly. Dark wood pulled open in front of her, light and warmth escaping quickly. In the doorway was a tall, slender woman. Features of her face sharp and angular. Before Jude could even open her mouth arms wrapped around her.  
“What are you doing here?” Viviane asked, excitement lighting her face.   
“Thought I’d come for a visit, if you’d all be okay with that?” Jude tapped her boots together nervously.  
With a small shake of her head, she pulled Jude inside.   
“Who’s at the door?” A dark head poked out of the doorway to the kitchen, long hair in perfect curls. Taryn’s face dropped in surprise; mouth agape as she stared.  
“Jude’s here.” Vivi said plainly, pulling the coat from Jude’s shoulders and hanging it by the door.   
Rushing over, her body collided with her twins, hair of the same exact hue mingling in their embrace.  
“Come on, Dad, Mom, and Oak are going to be so happy to see you.” 

The next time Cardan appeared was in a sleek looking black car pulling up next to her as she walked off the large breakfast she had been stuffed with. The window closest to her rolled down. Hesitantly she leaned into the open space, her nose just reaching the interior of the car.   
“My darling Jude,” a broad smile fell across his mouth, “Get in.”  
After a moment of debate with herself and against her best judgement. She got in.   
The town had hardly changed since she left, still trapped in its own bubble. Just like the café, they talked easily, slipping back into who they were in high school. Jude’s shoulders felt lighter than they had for a long time. They drove up and down every street, and then back again, filling their time like they did when they were teenagers.  
Eventually they came to a stop, climbing out into the busy streets. A small store selling handmade novelties sat quietly. It was always the best place for buying presents, and despite the fact she had purchased a gift for everyone before she came, one name had been missing on her list.   
Holding the door open for her, Cardan followed her inside, moving silently through the rows of shelves. Items crowded the space, each marked with a little twine and tape price tag. Scanning the shelves, Jude searched.  
“Look at this,” Cardan muttered behind her, grabbing her hand to keep her from walking any farther forward. They still fit together perfectly, calluses and soft skin in the same places, slotting like the final pieces of a puzzle. He held a small charcoal grey box. Inside was a necklace, a simple chain with only one pendant. A silver dagger, highly detailed for its size.   
“It’s beautiful,” escapes her lips. After a moment, he sets it down, pulling her along the isles, not dropping her hand.   
After a moment she managed to snag something while he was off looking for last minute gifts for his brothers. A small bag slung off her wrist as he met with her at the front of the store, his own bag in his hand. Silently, he slipped his hand into hers ago. And surprising herself, Jude did not let go.

The third time Jude found Cardan was at night, right after Christmas dinner. Her family has already unwrapped their gifts, muttering apologies that Jude didn’t have any to unwrap. They had already sent them in the mail.   
One final gift stayed heavy in her pocket.   
The Greenbriar estate was the largest in town, built and added on over two centuries, maybe even more. It was light up, brilliant lights lining the doorways and rooftops. For a moment she paused, debating on whether approaching was a good idea. Her chest tightened, unease settling in her bones.   
“Looking for someone?” a playful voice reached her ears.   
Turning quickly, and very nearly slipping on the ice, she found the source of her conflict standing right behind her, leaning against a tree lining the street.   
“Indeed I am.”  
“May I be of any service then, my darling?”  
Jude’s heart sped at the nickname. Cardan looked unphased by their teenage term of endearment, however.   
Pulling the small box from her pocket, she held into him.  
“For me?” his dark rows raised, looking more unsettled than he had any other time this weekend.   
“For you.”  
Gently, he pulls the small box from my hands, popping open the lid.  
“Are you proposing darling? I must admit that is one hell of a gift.”  
Jude’s cheeks burned as blood rushed to them, “No I just know how you never go anywhere without them.”  
Nestled on the black satin was a silver ring, one thick band. Scales were etched all around it, the head of the snake swallowing the tail.   
Pulling it out, he slipped it on, fitting it perfectly on his middle finger. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear he whispered, “Thank you, I love it.”  
Throwing all her judgement and reservations aside, Jude’s palms brushed against his cheeks, pulling his face to hers.   
Cardan responded quickly, entangling his fingers in her hair, grasping right at the base of her neck.   
“What are we doing?” he asks between kisses, lips sliding over each other’s.  
“This,” she answers, “Just for the weekend.”

The last time she saw Cardan was when her car was loaded with her suitcase and she was idling outside the driver’s door. Waiting for something she didn’t want to admit to.   
She had already said her goodbyes to her family inside, hugs and tears shed from all of them with promises of visiting more often.   
As he always does, Cardan rounds the corner, already walking toward her.   
Jude’s heart thumps in her chest, she had done this once, she could do it again.   
Standing close, voice small and steady, he asks, “There’s nothing I could say to get you to stay is there?”  
Shaking her head slightly, voice thick she whispers back, “No.”  
Cardan nods, looking much like the eighteen year old she had left the last time.   
Soft lips meet hers, slowly. A finale.   
A goodbye.  
Without wasting anymore words, he steps back, giving her room to slip into the driver’s seat. Moving forward she refuses to look in the rearview mirror and the man she is leaving behind.   
As she drives along the busy highway and the town shrinks behind her, Jude pretends she doesn’t feel her heart shattering in her chest. 

Back home, she had unpacked her bags, throwing a load of laundry in and beginning to dust every available surface in her house. Anything to keep her busy, her mind away from the images of dark eyes, long ring covered fingers, soft pink lips.  
Finally, she collapses against the couch, a thin sheen of sweat coating her body.   
A knock sounds against her door. Moving quickly, she pulls it open. Her whole body stutters as she takes in the image on the other side.   
Leaning against her doorframe casually, Cardan smiles, “Hey.”


	2. Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Unedited*

“What are you doing here?” her eyes are wide, heart thundering in her chest. Cardan, ever the image of nonchalance just gave her a lazy smile.   
“Aren’t you happy to see me?” he asked, for a moment almost seeming unsure of himself. Red tipped his ears and dusted over his face, flushed from the cold.   
Jude pulled the door open wider, “It’s not that but- really, what are you doing here?”   
Taking the gesture as an invitation, Cardan swept inside. Dark black eyes flickering about. “Are we going to pretend you didn’t feel it, Jude?” he asks finally, only looking at her through the corner of his eye.   
“Feel what?”  
“So we are,” he affirms. With nimble fingers he undoes the dozens of polished silver buttons holding his extravagant black coat closed. Gently, he sets it along the back of her worn grey couch, taking great care to avoid any wrinkling. The deep black cat stretched out on the arm of the couch, eyes opening and taking in Cardan. Almost assessing him with careful eyes. Those cunning eyes that seemed to intelligent to belong to a cat was what had first drawn Jude to her. Nightfell had been her closest companion ever since.   
“Did you miss me?” he asks, falling onto the same couch, extending his long legs in front of him and resting his hands against the back of his head. Cardan seemed to fill the whole room, the very presence of him overfilling the already cramped space. His dark hair was messy, like he had been running his hands through it, and his eyes were alight with some spark Jude didn’t quite understand.   
Ignoring the flutter in her chest that always seemed to appear when he was near, she answered, “I saw you earlier today.”  
“That isn’t an answer darling,” reaching a hand out, he lightly latched onto Jude’s wrist, pulling her onto the couch next to him. So close that the side of his thigh pressed firmly against hers. Even once she was firmly seated and hadn’t made a move to stand, he held her wrist delicately, fingers skimming patterns over the sensitive skin there.   
“Perhaps you didn’t miss me,” Cardan continues, leaning close, “But I missed you.”  
A shiver raced down her spine, lighting up her nerves. Suddenly she was hyper aware of everything, of the heat transferring from his leg to hers, the smell of his cologne, the one she had bought him for his eighteenth birthday, the felling of his warm breath caressing her cheekbone, the proximity of his soft lips to hers.   
“I don’t believe that,” she whispers, eyes cast down.   
Tender fingers brushed through her hair, “You know I do not lie, Jude.”   
Warm brown eyes finally fell on cool black ones, “I do.”  
It was perhaps one of Jude’s favorite things about Cardan. Not once through the entirety of their relationship did, he lie to her, hide the truth at times maybe, but he had never outright lied. Even when comforting lies where what she so desperately wished to hear from his lips, he would not give them.   
“What are you doing here?” she asks again, forcing any emotions out of her voice.   
Cardan smiled like he knew exactly what she was doing, and as much as Jude hated to admit it, he probably did. “I would like to take you on a date Jude. An official one.”  
She couldn’t quite keep the shock of her face, “But…”  
He interrupts her, eyes intense and boring into hers, “I made the mistake of letting you go once, I do not wish to make it again.”  
Something lit up inside Jude at his words, something that felt far too familiar. An odd mix of longing and hope and perhaps something else she couldn’t quite identify.   
“Okay,” she whispered, nodding slightly.   
It had been hours since he breezed through her door and back on the streets when she found it. A charcoal coloured box, a dagger necklace sitting snuggly inside. 

The next time she saw Cardan he was standing in the quaint little coffee shop that had sat around the block from her apartment. It was not nearly as good as the one back home, but it was close. The navy and gold coat he wore stood out, setting him apart from the others, all bundled up in protection of the cold. Jude herself donned a thick deep green wool coat. It had been a gift from Oriana, who had even taken the care to embroider Jude’s name on the inside of her cuff. Jude and her adopted mother had not always seen eye to eye, but as Jude grew older the two of them had grown into a familiar and easy relationship. Oriana was not her mother and could never replace her, but she was… close.   
Cardan had caught her eye the second she stepped through the door, a brilliant smile lighting up his face. He moved to sit in one of the chairs at the small table, slightly pulling the other out so it would be waiting for her. It wasn’t exactly a grand romantic gesture, but it tightened Jude’s chest regardless. Two steaming mugs had already been placed there. Shrugging her jacket off and hanging it on the back of her chair, she sat across from him.   
Cardan’s hands were clasped together, rings adorning each finger. One in particular stood out to Jude, a snake swallowing its own tail. A deep sense of satisfaction rings through Jude before she has a chance to stop it.  
“My darling god,” he says as a greeting, just had he had when they were seventeen. The nickname falls easily on Jude’s ears, like the words of a long-forgotten song.  
“My wicked king,” she says back. Cardan’s dark eyes spark at the nickname, a dreamy smile falling on his mouth. Gold glitter dusted them, as well as his cheekbones. In the yellowing light of the café he nearly glowed with it.   
Conversation flowed easily, a mixture of catching up and reminiscing. Cardan had said something that caused Jude to throw her head back and bark out a laugh. Something she rarely ever did, and only ever seemed to do around him. Cardans eyes caught on her throat and stayed there, caught on the small dagger dangling on her chest.   
Cardan being there felt normal. It just felt right. An invisible hand caught Jude by the throat, all the air in her lungs forced out as a feeling of something akin to fondness swept over all her senses. How was she going to manage this?

“You did not seriously date Nicasia!” Jude laughed; wine glass clutched in her right hand. On the other side of the couch, back pressed against the arm, Cardan cringed.   
“It was a lapse in judgement,” Is what he says, and its true in part. His judgement was clouded but he was just so desperate to get over Jude, to get her and her gorgeous brown eyes and wicked tongue out of his mind. He hadn’t succeeded. Nightfell had curled against his leg, taking a liking to him quickly, even as Cardan shifted and shook with laughter. When was the last time he had laughed like this?  
Jude’s nose wrinkled, “She was pretty obsessed with you.”  
“What can I say,” he gives her his most charming grin, “I am rather irresistible.”  
Jude snorts, taking another sip of her wine.   
“What about you,” he prods, “Any dramatic ex’s in the time you’ve been gone?”   
Her nose wrinkled, “Just one I suppose.” Cardan hums, swirling the crimson liquid in his glass, “And what made him so dramatic?”  
“He left me for Taryn.”   
The words and the casual tone she says them with sends Cardan sputtering, nearly coughing out the sip of wine he had just taken. “Was he insane?”  
She shook her head, “Maybe, but I think that was one of the most sane things he ever did. Taryn was always the better twin anyway.”   
Against her will a ball formed in her throat at the words. Long ago had she come to terms with betting the least favored twin, and Locke and Taryn’s engagement. Wine always made her sad and sappy though, breaking out the bottle was likely a bad idea.   
Hands cupped her cheeks gently, so gently it nearly brought tears to her eyes. A gentle intimacy she had not felt in a very long time. Cardans face was only inches from hers.  
Cardan watched as her eyes widened at their proximity, hoping she saw what he was feeling. Hoping the emotions played out in his face in a way she could read, a way she could understand. Hoping he saw exactly how he felt about her.   
“How can you say such lies and convince yourself they are the truth?” his voice is soft and questioning, as if he truly cannot fathom the truth in her words.   
“They aren’t lies Cardan,” Her hand moves to her cheek, resting right over his. She moves to push him of but finds herself holding on.   
“I have never heard something so untrue leave your lips Jude.”  
And suddenly his lips are on hers. Its slower than the others they had shared. Tingles still trailed her skin everywhere he touched, as if he was leaving a trail of sparks along her body. Pushing her hands into the soft black hair at the nape of the neck she pulls him closer. Pressed chest to chest as they were, she could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.   
She pulls away, just centimeters between their lips, “Stay with me tonight?”   
“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest I hadn't planned on continuing this but a couple of you requested it and I listened to Begin Again about 30 times on loop and so this chapter was born. I'll probably keep every chapter a taylor swift song because i'm very much in love with them. I have a vague idea of chapter three but nothing super concrete yet so time between updates may be long, sorry!!   
> If you have any TS song suggestions that you think would work for this story please comment them! I really don't know where i'm going with this story yet lmao.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are super appreciated, and thank you to those who commented on the last chapter, you're really why this chapter exists.

**Author's Note:**

> so its been awhile. I'm not sure the last time i even wrote and i think this SUCKS but im trying to get back into it. The characters both seem pretty ooc to me so sorry bout that but im trying to get back into the grove of things.


End file.
